


cozen

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Meouch has a midnight smoke.





	cozen

Opening the window, he was hit with how muggy it was outside; still, at midnight, the air was thick and wet, making indoors feel all the more refreshing. Every breath in coated his throat, could feel it weighing down his eyelids.

With a little bit of guilt, he leaned on the sill, torso hanging out into the night, and lit a smoke.

It was times like these, he was glad for this window. A little higher up than the others on the floor, a little asymmetric. Just the right height for him to lean out of, over the ledge. With enough coordination, he could pull himself up on to the roof, but now he was far too lazy for such a thing.

Both he and Sung with strict about him not smoking in the house but sometimes Meouch was prone to bend his own rules, under extenuating circumstances. These circumstances being that he just didn’t feel like going all the way downstairs and outside for one smoke.

He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth, let his arm straighten out, point down. He held the smoke in for a while before attempting a smoke ring which unsurprisingly failed. In the humidity, he expected the smoke to sink down to the patio.

Instead of leaning over so much, he folded an arm on the sil, the other still held far away as he flicked the tiniest bit of ash off. He’d just kind of woken up in the middle of the night, a craving driving him up, and he’d probably go back to bed as soon as he was done. Another drag and he made idle plans. Maybe he’d get up a little early, run himself a bath, air dry all day long. He could just sit by the doors, the windows, bake in the sunlight streaming in, cool air from the air conditioning keeping him from panting.

Unintentionally, he hummed. Smoke billowed out of his nose and he tilted his head up, looking at the sky as much as he could. There was a smattering of clouds, light and grey against the inky blue sky. That was his favourite in the winter, how it would match the snow on the ground, but in the summer all he wanted was achingly clear skies that rolled on forever.

He glanced back at his half smoked cigarette, and decided he was done with it. His gaze went down to the patio, to the coffee can half filled with butts and sand. He looked over his shoulder, back into his room, free of an ashtray because he wasn’t supposed to smoke in here.

He ground out his smoke on the outside wall, the siding, and the burn blended into the brown of it.

Pushing his luck, he aimed for that coffee can, intending to throw his half done smoke into it. He bit his tongue, tip of it peeking out of his mouth. Shut one eye, moved his hand back and forth in some practice lobs before he finally went for it.

He held his breath, waiting, eyes darting across the ground.

Didn’t hear anything, didn’t see anything.

He squirmed back into his room, content with his rule breaking of the night.


End file.
